Girlfriend
by Dama del Destino
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la persona que amas esta con otra? ¿Le dedicarias una cancion? ¿Cual seria? Desde algunos puntos de vista de Kori. ROBXSTAR, BBXRAE y un poco de CYXBEE


**Nombre de los personajes: **

**Kori: Starfire  
Dick: Robin  
Rachel: Raven  
Garfield o Gar: Chico bestia**

**Victor o vic: Cyborg**

**Roy: Veloz**

**Karen: abeja**

**Bruno: Acqualad  
Wally: Chico Flash**

**Jenny: Jinx**

**Tara: Terra**

**Francis: Estrella Roja**

**Marcus: Hotspot  
Barbara Gordon: Batichica - En realidad ODIO a esta tipa ;D  
GIRLFRIEND **

Me levanto todas las mañanas pensando en ti sueño a cada rato contigo. Inconscientemente pienso que me besas que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y que terminaras tu relación con esa…. Me da rabia tan solo pensar que ustedes dos son novios que por culpa de ella no podemos avanzar mas allá que una simple amistad, lo sabes, sabes que estoy enamorada de ti y que tu también me correspondes mis sentimientos pero porque sigues con esto más bien porque sigues con ella si en realidad no estás enamorado de ella. Porque no te das cuenta que ella te engaña con muchas personas, que en realidad no te ama tanto como yo te amo.

-Hola Korian

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había terminado la tercera clase y ya era receso.

-Hola Garfield-Dije con cierta sonrisa burlona.

Garfield Mark Logan ese es el nombre de uno de mis amigos o como mas le gusta que le digan ''Gar'', Pelo rubio un poco largo, es unos centímetros más bajos que yo, Pero con un gran corazón, y un gran carisma, ama los videojuegos, y le encanta contar chistes aunque el dice que es muy bueno sacando risas, NO LO ES sus chistes son fuera de lo común, pero quitando lo pésimo que es contando chistes, Es un muy buen muchacho.

-Por dios Korian no me llames así solo dime Gar .

-Pues entonces tampoco me llames por todo mi nombre solo dime Kori

-Lo lamento es que me da risa como pones tu cara cuando te digo Korian.- Si las miradas mataran Gar estuviera 3 metros bajo la tierra gracias a la mirada de enojo que yo le proporcionaba.-Ok lo lamento ya no te molestare mas Kori.

-Gracias Gar.- le dije dándole una sonrisa muy amablemente.- Y los demás?.-Pregunte al notar que solo estábamos Gar y yo

-Aquí.

Su voz evidentemente era mi mejor amiga Rachel ella es una muy buena persona, aunque nadie la tiene que hacer enojar ya que suele ser demasiado peligrosa, al principio cuando la conocí me di cuenta de que ella era muy callada y demasiado reservada luego de que establecimos una conversación nos llevamos demasiado bien. Hasta el día de hoy que somos Mejores amigas ella ama leer y es la más callada de el ''grupo'' es muy madura y sus consejos son muy buenos. Y es novia de Garfield ._.

-Hola rachel que tal tu clase de Historia.- Le pregunte poco después que le daba un beso a gar

-Ammm…. No está nada mal.- Luego sonrió.- El maestro se cayó cuatro veces de su silla

-Jjajajajajajajajajaja .-nos reímos garfield y yo.-no puede ser rachel de seguro tienes algo que ver

-Garfield Mark Logan se nota que no me conoces, además yo….

-que onda amigos.- Los tres volteamos y vimos que se acercaban mi amigo victor, Dick y…. AHHHH su novia no puede ser posible porque tienen que venir agarrados de la mano porque no solamente me voy al baño a vomitar al ver esa escena. Porque ella suele ser tan presumida y taaaaaaaaaan Irritante

-Hola.- saludamos gar, rachel y yo ya que me quedaba de otra que tragarme mis celos y mostrar a la chica dulce y tierna que no tiene celos al ver a esa chica con dick.

-Oigan Bruce estará de viaje todo el fin de semana y tal vez….-Dick fue interrumpido por un grito de Gar

-Hay que hacer una fiestaaaa!.- Grito Gar

- Por dios Gar compórtate te ves taaan mal haciendo eso.- Dijo la insoportable de Barbara gordon jaja si! La novia de Dick.

A Garfield no le importo ni lo mas mínimo su comentario ya que bien sabía que si le respondía a Barbara podría tener algún disgusto con Dick. Y además ya se acostumbro a que Barbara le dijera de cosas ya que a cada rato esta diciéndole lo ''mal que se ve haciendo el ridículo'' Según Barbara.

-El es libre de hacer o decir lo que sea.-Le dijo rachel con cierto tono abrumador

-hay amiguita rachel y a ti quien te metió en esta conversación. -respondió muy presumidamente Barbara

-Y a ti quien te dijo que somos amigas.

-Por favor chicas dejen de pelear.- Pidió muy amablemente victor

Victor Stone o más bien ''Vic'' Un chico muy fornido, atlético y amante de los videojuegos, el es el cerebrito del grupo refiriéndose a tecnología y así, Le encanta practicar Americano junto conmigo, Gar y Dick, es un chico apuesto de tez morena y musculoso, los fines de semana se va al GYM, Tiene una novia llamada Karen que también es una gran amiga mía, El es muy lindo, es demasiado atento y solemos tener ciertas cosas en comunes, como por ejemplo cuando el tenia apenas 8 años, el tuvo un accidente automovilístico lo cual lo dejo 7 meses en coma, Cuando el por fin despertó resulto que había perdido el brazo Izquierdo, Sus padres el señor y la señora Stone no dejaron a su hijo así y le pusieron un brazo mecánico, a lo cual no pudo continuar con sus estudios ya que se podría decir que sufría de bulling, cuando él me conto sobre eso sentí que teníamos demasiado en común no me había pasado lo mismo que a el pero sentía que teníamos temas en común, el es como mi hermano mayor y evidentemente lo quiero muchísimo.

-Bueno en que estábamos.- Dije yo para cambiar de tema y que no empiece un ''Yo no empecé empezó ella'' O ''Es que rachel es muy grosera''.

-Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta el fin de semana.- Dijo dick

-Gran plan y a quienes vamos a invitar.-dijo gar muy emocionado

-Hay que invitar a varios ya que si solo vamos nosotros será muy aburrido no creen?.- Dijo victor

-Yo invitare a Luna, Kole, Tara y…Roy.- Al decir eso note como Dick apretaba sus manos en signo de furia (**COF COF CELOOOS**)

-yo invitare a Wally y también a su novia Jenny.- Dijo gar

-Le diré a Bruno si quiere ir (**Bruno es Aqualad le puse ese nombre porque no sabía cual otro ponerle ;D**).- Dijo Rachel

-Yo le diré a Karen.- Dijo Vic

-Perfecto entonces…..

-Espera Dick si es así yo tendré que invitar a mi mejor amiga No crees?.- Dijo incrédulamente Barbara

-Hay gracias, pero no gracias, no estaré en la misma fiesta en donde estará tu amiguita Gato.

-¿Amiga gato? ¿estás Tonta rachel?, no te permitiré que le hables asi a mi amiga ok? Se llama Kitten.

-Yo le digo como yo quiera está bien.

-Hay no lo creo maldita narcrofaga.

-¿Nargrofaga? Las pastillas para adelgazar te afectan el cerebro verdad.

-CALLATE RACHEL.

-NO CALLATE TUUU!

-CALLENSE LAS DOS!.- Definitivamente me prometí no gritar o enfadarme, pero en realidad Barbara me saca de quicio.

-Por dios chicas tranquilícense el receso se va a acabar y ustedes dos se están peleando.- Comento vic.

-Da igual cuando se decidan si la mayorsísima amiga de tu querida novia ira me dices está bien dick?-Me canse simplemente me arte me di la media vuelta lista para irme a la cafetería cuando sentí que una mano se poso en mi hombro, me voltee y vi a Dick con una sonrisa, no con una de sus típicas sonrisas, si no con una que solo me la dedicaba a mi me quede un rato embobada viéndolo hasta que…

- Kori no te vayas.- ¿Por qué? Porque se me queda mirando así.

-Yo…..yo… Lo siento… es que no me gusta que barbara esté aquí.

-Quisiera hablar contigo.

-Pues si tienes que decir algo dilo ahora, Digo no creo que sea más importante que dejar a TU NOVIA sola aquí en el pasillo.- Dijo agregando un énfasis a las palabras ''TU NOVIA '' y claro que cuando dijo eso se me quedo mirando con cara de ''El es mío''.

-Puedes estar con gar, vic y rachel.

-Dick ellos ya se fueron a la cafetería, tan distraído estabas que ni te diste cuenta verdad.

Enseguida para mi buena suerte Kitten jalo del brazo a bárbara y se fueron a la sala de computación a hablar.

-Que me tienes que decir dick

-Kori yo….. quería hacerte una pregunta.- Dijo muy nerviosamente

-Dímela

-Yo…. Bueno.. Es cierto que…..ya sabes….¿Te gusto?.

Evidentemente el ya lo sabía pero porque me lo pregunta. Sea lo que sea no se si podía ponerme más roja de lo que ya estaba Parecía un tomate humano. No se lo dije directamente nunca le dije ''ME GUSTAS'' pero creo que a estas alturas hasta el intendente a de saber que me gusta dick, sea lo que sea le tenía que responder.

-aaaah….esteeeem…..aahhh..Si .-Dios mio quería morir el ya lo sabia al fin se lo dije.

-Tu…..Bueno eres una muy gran amiga y….-

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

El timbre sonó sentía que iba a morir sabia que me iva a decir que quedáramos como amigos y hasta ahí, enseguida que tocaron el timbre me fui a mi clase de biología, sin despedirme de dick solo me fui así por que si, me fui a mis clases de biología triste la verdad no tenía ganas de nada desde que tuve la conversación con dick no abrí la boca para nada solo miraba la ventana. Pensaba en que si anduviera con Roy quizá Dick se fijara en mí, pero en seguida me sacudí la cabeza, no debía jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y mucho menos con los de Roy, el es un muy gran chico y no tenia por que hacerle eso.

Al final del día vi que afuera me esperaban: Vic, Gar, Rachel, Tara, wally, jeeny, Karen, Bruno y Dick. Es raro esto que diré pero los 9 somos vecinos Bueno más bien racel vive junto a mi casa del lado derecho, Karen vive al lado de mi casa del lado izquierdo, Wally vive a dos calles de mi casa, Junto a la casa de Wally vive Bruno, y enfrente de la casa de este vive Tara, Al lado de la casa de tara vive dick, a tras de la casa de dick vive Vic y por ultimo gar; Gar vive a 4 cuadras de mi casa.

Es raro ya que no vi a barbara no es que me ENCANTAAAAAAARA estar con ella, pero siempre cuando salgo la veo junto a dick ¬¬.

-hola chicos escuchen mis padres están furiosos y quieren que vaya a casa lo más pronto posible así que tengo que irme.-Evidentemente estaba mintiendo la verdad es que no quería estar con dick

-Hay pues entonces que esperamos vámonos.-Fue bruno y tara quien hablaron en unisonó

En el camino a casa los chicos hablaban de una que otra travesura que hicieron y no hacía falta decir que gar contaba sus ''Chistes'' todos iban bromeándose y diciendo cosas incoherentes que al parecer les causaba risa, Pero no les preste mucha atención ya que estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que al parecer yo era la única que estaba callada.

-¿Kori te pasa algo?.- Oí a Wally

-Kori.-dijo tara

-KORIIIIII.- Me grito Jenny poniendo su boca en mi oído

-AAAHHHHHHHHHH …..Perdón ¿qué paso?.

-¿Qué tienes kori? Has estado callada todo el camino.- Me dijo mi amigo Bruno.

-Lo siento es que no tengo nada de qué hablar y nos vemos después chicos…..Adiós.- dije doblando a dirección de la puerta de mi casa ¡NO PUEDE SER TODO EL CAMINO ESTUVE CALLADA! Yo no soy así, Solo me acuerdo de las caras de mis amigos cuando me ''despedí de ellos'' creo que fui muy grosera tendré que disculparme con ellos después. Me bañe e hice la tarea para después irme a dormir…Pero oí que me llamaban a mi celular era Karen ¿que querrá Karen? En seguida conteste el teléfono

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Kori

-Que pasa Karen estaba a punto de irme a dormir.

-Lo siento. Pero te vine a recordar que mañana será la fiesta en casa de dick ¿Qué curioso no? Lo íbamos a hacer entre nosotros y ahora van todo el resto de los titanes.

Los titanes ajajaja un grupo que creamos nosotros somos como 45 integrantes en ese grupo solo las personas que se ganan el respeto pueden ser parte del grupo TITANES así se llama el grupo peculiar no?.

-Ósea que irán todo el grupo

-Claro que si, mañana a las 11 en casa de dick no nos falles kori

-Pero no se si valla a ir además…..

-No nada de eso claro que tendrás que ir y no aceptare un no por respuesta te esperamos ahí…..Buenas noches kori.

-no pero….MALDICION, bueno ya no importa iré a la fiesta.

Colgué el teléfono y me fui a dormir.

**/SABADO 26 DE ENERO DIA DE LA FIESTA 10:34 P.M. /**

-Falta poco para que los invitados lleguen y ¿apenas estas instalando el karaoke Vic?

-Lo siento pero TENGO SOLO DOS MANOS GAR y aquí hay muchísimos cables.

-Hay vamos que tan difícil puede ser acomodar uno que otro cable.-dijo Gar

-La última vez que dijiste eso se descompuso mi televisión y se fue la luz durante 2 horas.- dijo dick llegando de su habitación, y acomodándose el cuello de su playera.

Vic vestía con una playera manga corta color azul cielo con algunos tonos azules marinos, con unos pantalones de vestir color negros y zapatos nike de vestir color negro con una palomita (**LA TIPICA PALOMITA DE NIKE**) Color café claro.

Gar vestía con una camisa tipo polo lacostte color Verde fuerte, con unos jeans azul bajito y tenis converse que lo hacía parecer un chico rudo pero enanito ;D.

y por ultimo Dick Vestía una camisa tipo polo color Azul marino American Eagle Jeans azul marino y tenis Nike blancos con la palomita (**YA SABEN LA PALOMITA DE NIKE**) color azul marino.

-Bueno a comenzar esta fiestaaaaaa.

**DING DONG! **

-Parece que ya llegaron los invitados.- dijo un emocionado vic

Inmediatamente Garfield abrió la puerta viendo a wally, Jenny, Karen, bruno, kole, luna, francis, Roy y a Marcus.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo iban llegando más personas solo faltaba Kori, Dick la buscaba como loco e iba preguntando si la habían visto o ya había llegado a lo que las personas respondían por un No. Las 12 de la noche y ni rastros de kori, dick ya se daba por vencido y para colmo hace más de media hora había llegado barbara junto con kitten. Dick estaba desesperado tenía ganas de verla pero trataba de ocultar ese sentimiento o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba que hacía ya que uno que otro ''TITAN'' se daba cuenta el por qué del comportamiento de dick y el nombre era KORI. 12:15 ya habían bailado varias seguida tocaron el timbre y dick se fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió vio a Kori a la chica que estaba esperando toda la noche o al menos desde hace 1 hora con quince minutos (:

-Siento haber llegado a esta hora espero que no se haya acabado lo bueno.

-No hay problema llegaste justo a tiempo. Ambos se sonrieron y pasaron al salón principal en donde se concentraba toda la fiesta. Después de una que otra broma y ya entrando en ambiente Vic subió a la pista de canto y tomo un micrófono y dijo:

- Bueno chicos ya que entramos en ambiente y estamos todos completos COMENSEMOS CON EL KARAOKE!

Se escuchaban los aplausos de todos los chicos.

-¿Quien quiere comenzar?

Todos se miraron entre si para ver quien iba a empezar a cantar. Pero nada, nadie se molesto en hablar.

-YO LO HARE.- se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos del escenario todos miraban hacia atrás para ver quién era la chica que se ofreció a cantar. Nada más y menos que Kori se dirigió al escenario subiendo dos escaleras de este tomando el micrófono y acercándose a vic para decirle algo que nadien entendió.

-Entiendo Entonces, Comenzaremos con una muy buena canción De Avril Lavigne titulada GIRLFRIEND.  
-EEEEEEEEEH.- se oían gritos por toda la casa y aplausos hacia la chica.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend****  
****No way, no way, I think you need a new one****  
****Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend****Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me****  
****No way, no way, you know it's not a secret****  
****Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend****You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious****  
****I think about you all the time, you're so addictive****  
****Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?****  
****Alright, alright, alright ****Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious****  
****And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess****  
****I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right****  
****I'm right, I'm right, I'm right ****She's like so whatever****  
****You could do so much better****  
****I think we should get together now****  
****And that's what everybody?s talking about****Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend****  
****No way, no way, I think you need a new one****  
****Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend****Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me****  
****No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret****  
****Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend****I can see the way, I see the way you look at me****  
****And even when you look away I know you think of me****  
****I know you talk about me all the time again and again****  
****And again and again and again ****So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear****  
****  
****Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear****  
****I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again****  
****And again and again and again****?Cause she's like so whatever****  
****And she could do so much better****  
****I think we should get together now****  
****And that's what everybody's talking about****Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend****  
****No way, no way, I think you need a new one****  
****Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend****Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me****  
****No way, no way, you know it's not a secret****  
****Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend****Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger****  
****Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better****  
****There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?****  
****Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?****In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger****  
****'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better****  
****There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?****  
****She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?****Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend****  
****No way, no way, I think you need a new one****  
****Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend****  
****No way, no way****Hey, hey, I know that you like me****  
****No way, no way, you know it's not a secret****  
****Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend****  
****No way, no way, no way, no way**

-URRAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-ESO KORI!

-ESO NENA

-ESTUVO GENIAL

Varios gritos se escuchaban por la casa gracias a la gran voz de kori claro y evidentemente la canción iba dedicada hacia dick. A lo cual solo Sonrió y se sonrojo.

-Kori puedo hablar contigo.- Dijo dick una vez que kori bajo del escenario

-Claro dick.- Ambos se fueron al balcón y empezaron a hablar de bobadas como, La vestimenta de Garfield o los chistes Malísimos del antes mencionado.

-Kori

-Si dick

-Yo… amm…. Esa canción…. Estuvo muy buena, no sabía que cantabas tan bien.

-JAJAJAJA…. Gracias dick.- dijo una muy apenada kori

-Tu… Bueno...Me gustas.- dijo un muy sonrojado dick

-Pero pensé que tu andabas con Barbará

- Oh kori ella jamás fue algo especial para mi, unos minutos antes de que tu llegaras le dije lo que en realidad sentía hacia ella, y solo siento una pequeña amistad y le explique que ella no era la dueña de mi…..Corazon.

-A si entonces quien es la dueña de tu corazón.- Dijo kori acercándose a dick

Dick la agarro de la cintura y la acerco a sus labios estando a tan solo unos cuantos milímetros de los labios de kori y continuo diciendo:

-TU ERES LA DUEÑA DE MI CORAZON!.. Luego de eso se dieron un beso tierno y lento el pelo de kori bailaba al ritmo del viento mientras que estos seguían besándose, El beso se convirtió más apasionado pero a la vez tierno.

La noche fue pasando y ya todos se ivan pero un chico peli-negro tomo el micrófono y dijo:

-Antes de que se vallan quisiera decir algo en frente de todos ustedes, más bien es una declaración.

Estrecho su mano en dirección a kori. Enseguida ella entendió y tomo su mano subiendo al escenario junto con dick. Luego de eso este se arrodillo ante ella y enfrente de todos dijo:

-Creo que jamás conoceré a alguien igual a ti kori, eres una persona muy especial, y por eso quiero hacerte una pregunta; Kori en frente de todos nuestros amigos te preguntare, ¿ Queres ser mi novia?

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH.- Muchos de esos se oian por toda la sala en donde ellos estaban

-Claro que si.- Luego de eso dick se levanto y ambos se abrazaron para luego darse un beso.

La noche se fue demasiado rápida luego de que todos se habian ido, kori se quedo en casa de dick a pasar la noche, Ambos durmieron en el cuarto del dick abrazados, no había forma de que el amor de estos dos acabaran. Es que los dos estaban hechos el Uno para el otro.

**FIN**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

**se me ocurrió un día que escuche esta canción, mas bien cuando mi prima le dedico esta canción a su ahora novio.**

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado *O*. Por favor déjenme un review para saber como les pareció la historia, y si encontraron algún error de ortografía mil disculpas. se despide **

_**DAMA DEL DESTINO**_


End file.
